


Fake Boyfriend

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: moried with "I had to be your fake boyfriend because that creep was hitting on you and it was making you uncomfortable and now I have busted knuckles and a cut lip but hey are you okay?"</p><p>---</p><p>Interrupting him was an arm that wrapped slowly around his waist; gentle and deliberate. Reid thought surely the man had company, preparing for the worst. </p><p>“Can you please back off?” The man’s voice was surprisingly comforting - not even half as sleazy as the other’s had been. “He has plans for the night, and those plans involve <em>me.</em>”</p><p>Reid was a genius. He blinked, slowly understanding the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Boyfriend

Reid didn’t know what to do. He’d had people hit on him before, of course, but nobody had ever been so  _persistent_. It wasn’t like he was looking for a hookup either. Could he not go through the park alone on a Friday night?

“I can take you somewhere nice,” the man purred.

Really, the genius had never heard someone sound so desperate before.

He cleared his throat. “Thanks but I’m actually headed somewhere nice already.” Because a cafe  _was_ nice - in his mind, at least. “It was nice meeting you though. “

It wasn’t but Reid always tried to be polite when he could.

Reid tried stepping away when suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his arm. His heart dropped into his stomach as he turned and looked at the man. “Let me go with you,” he offered, smiling sleazily. 

He felt lightheaded. Reid pulled against the grip he had on him.

“I’m - I’m fine,” he stuttered quickly, “please just let go.”

He didn’t let go. No, quite the opposite. His grip tightened, becoming painful. Reid’s breathing was growing shallow. If only he’d had his gun on him - okay, not really because he’d never shoot someone unless it really called for it.

But still the thought was nice.

“Why are you fighting it so much, huh?” 

Reid breathed out. “Please, I just - “

Interrupting him was an arm that wrapped slowly around his waist; gentle and deliberate. Reid thought surely the man had company, preparing for the worst. 

“Can you please back off?” The man’s voice was surprisingly comforting - not even half as sleazy as the other’s had been. “He has plans for the night, and those plans involve  _me_.”

Reid was a genius. He blinked, slowly understanding the situation.

He turned and glanced at the stranger, his stomach erupting with butterflies. Okay, he was unexpectedly handsome but he couldn’t get distracted now. He slipped an arm around the man’s neck, pulling him down and side-eyeing the other man. “Sorry, I’m taken.”

Reid never would’ve expected him to be violent. Or at least  _that_ violent.

He instinctively pulled back when he saw the creep swinging a fist in their direction. Guilt quickly overwhelmed him when he realized he wouldn’t get hit, sure, but his savior was punched right in the jaw.

The sound was horrible, echoing through the night air.

Reid watched as his savior - really, he needed his name - punched him back with little thought. His punch was a lot louder, at least. Reid smiled small. The creep deserved it. 

He stumbled back a few steps. “Fuck you,” he spat at Reid before turning around and running. Reid’s smile widened a bit. He looked like a dog running away with his tail between his legs.

As soon as he was gone, however, he remembered he wasn’t alone and glanced at the man still standing there. His lip was bloody, stained with red, and his fists dripped with the liquid.

Reid lifted an eyebrow. He really knew how to punch, didn’t he?

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, reaching out for him.

Reid didn’t feel startled like when the other man had touched him. He allowed the man to put a hand on his shoulder, stroking his skin with his thumb. Reid thought he was insane for worrying about  _him_ , though.

“You’re the one with the - “ he gestured wildly at his lips.

The man smiled, wiping away any blood left on his lips. “Trust me, I’ve survived worse.” He squeezed Reid’s shoulder, earning a smile from him. “But I saw how uncomfortable you were earlier. You sure you’re okay?”

His eyes panned down, landing on his wrist. He snarled, gently running his fingers over Reid’s bruised wrist. “Look, the asshole even bruised you up. I should’ve gotten a few more punches in.”

Reid glanced at his wrist. He was right, the skin was slowly turning purple and red. He looked back up. “No, no, thank you for what you did. It was more than enough, really.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help.” He said, nodding his head. “See you around.”

Reid watched as he turned around and, before he could stop himself, he was grabbing his hand. The man quickly looked at him, smiling with obvious amusement. Reid cleared his throat, releasing his hand. 

“It’s just - you helped me and I’d like to be able to repay you.”

He shook his head. “That won’t be necessary, kid.”

“No, really,” Reid continued, staring him down - he wasn’t taking no for an answer. “It would make me feel better. You really helped me. Maybe I can buy you dinner sometime or - or - “

He was just now realizing he’d never asked anyone out before.

He had no clue how this worked.

The man chuckled, his chest rumbling. “Okay, I’ll give you my number.”

Reid watched as the man went through his pockets and pulled out a small piece of paper, relieved and happy all at once. He scribbled down his number and handed it over. 

“It’s on a receipt. Sorry, it’s the only thing I had.”

He chewed on his lip. “No, it’s fine. I’ll… I’ll call you.”

The man smiled before turning around. “Oh,” he paused, looking over his shoulder. “My name is Derek, by the way. Derek Morgan.”

Reid smiled so big his cheeks began hurting after a second. It was definitely worth it, though. He brushed some hair out of his face. “I’m Spencer. Spencer Reid.”


End file.
